Lee's not defunct!
by Josh DD
Summary: After the event: Lee somehow get's cured by the bite by two specialists and is depressed to not finding Clementine, yet, but will he find her, before it's too late! Can he keep on surviving? You'll have to read on and find out! Sometimes, strong language, mostly violence,
1. Chapter 1: Sustained!

_I hope you love this, this event is taking place at the ending of Season 1 episode 5: "No Time Left" and during Season 2 and Season 3, which Season 3 is not yet released by Tell Tales, but will eventually, in 2015.. So what this is about: Lee's not dead yet, just unconscious for an hour, but no reanimated yet, but eventually two specialists find Lee and cure him, but i'm not going to go further because it's only spoiling EVERYTHING! So your going to have to read it to find out everything that happens. Firstly, please review. Secondly, there will be some swearing in some parts, i'll use it sometimes and that's that. Thirdly, the story will be amusing at some parts. So nevertheless, enjoy! _

_**Chapter 1: Sustained **_

At a Jewelry store, Clementine usually called Clem by her group was contiguous to Lee on her knees, after Lee threw the bat to Clem, she then bashed the walker's temple, but Lee couldn't move for the sake he was delicate and frail. After Lee threw the bat to Clementine's help, she then attempted and acquired the revolver from a security guard, and had a choice to pick between leaving Lee to reanimate or dispatch him.

You're strong, Clem. You… you can do anything. Murmured Lee who was going to reanimate from blood loss and the bit, he had a pale face who was weak too and depressed by the bit, from the walker, that Lee shattered its head, but unfortunately, he didn't survive, yet.

But… I'm little. Replied Clementine horrified to see Lee going to turn,

Doesn't mean nothing, you're going to see bad stuff, but it's okay. Encouraged Lee who was very enervate,

My parents, It's so horrible.

I can't imagine, sweet pea.

And now… you? PLEASE… please don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker, conjured Clementine,

There's only one thing you can do, you know that. Said Lee to the image of Clementine pulling the trigger,

I don't know if I can.

You have to shoot me, honey.

Lee, no…. cried Clementine despite she was distressed,

It's okay. It's okay. Said Lee calming her down, to the fright of her shooting Lee was like torture after what she has seen happen to Duck, and Lee was her only family left,

Clem, when I was standing over duck, holding the gun… it was so hard. I'm sorry you're in that position now. I'd give anything for you not to be. But you just have to point it at me, close your eyes, and be thankful you never have to see me as one of them. You can do it. I know you can. Endured Lee supporting Clementine,

Okay, Lee… I can do it. I can. Sympathized Clementine anticipating she made the right choice,

Find Omid… and… Christa. Advised Lee changing the subject,

They're outside of town… by the train. You remember how to get back there? Interrogated Lee, to where he saw Clem, looking at the ground mourning and sobbing, and despondent,

Yes. Replied Clem,

Good. They'll take care of you.

Clementine kept on sobbing and crying and was also unemotional, Lee continued talking,

And Clem…Keep that hair short. Lee was serious about this.

I will. I'll cut it myself.

Great. Good. And also… Lee couldn't continue to talk anymore because of tiredness and weakness, beginning to slowly fade and drift away.

What, what is it? Questioned Clem who was curious,

No, don't worry. All right… I'll miss you. Said Lee thinking it was his last words to Clem and the cruel world,

Me, too… sobbed Clementine, she then raised herself up and pointed the revolver at Lee, it was too difficult for her to be in this situation, but she didn't want to let Lee become into one of them monster, creatures. She just aimed and shot the bullet, but to her agitation she missed and to reveal, it went into the wall beside Lee's shoulder, but she didn't know she actually missed and escorted out of the store and sat on a bench that was far away from the Jewelry store and there she glanced Omid and Christa on the hill.

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later….<strong>

One hour has passed since Clementine shot the bullet and Lee did not reanimate yet. Two specialists as professors or medical doctors found Lee unconscious and were concerned attributable to the fact that he might turn. They had something special, a healing antibiotic also known as a cure to heal the virus and that's what they were planning to do before it was too late. They also had another person with them as a guardian who had a shotgun. They had weapons as Colt Python, an IMI Desert Eagle, a shotgun and two Glock17s. They heard some moans from the outside of the garage. One of the MD's had quickly injected Lee, that it should destroy the virus. They didn't know if it should work, because it's the first time they tried it on a person, but they already knew it should destroy the virus, but they didn't know Lee also lost a lot of blood attributable to his loss arm that Christa cut off. They examined Lee and then found out that he also lost closely to about 2 litres of blood. After this examination they took the injection out of Lee's right arm, and pointed their shotgun at him, just if he reanimates.

Am I d-dead? Grilled Lee as he deliberately opened his point of view, there he saw a shotgun pointed at his face, but before he endured talking a big hit across Lee's face came to a thump,

After 10 minutes… Lee again opened his eyes, to his relief he found himself in a truck tied with cordage, he tried to grip his hands out, but found himself struggling. The door hooked to the truck just slid opened.

Stop hassling! Ordered a voice it was a gravelly, scratchy voice, he was British revealed by his accent. Lee didn't want any predicaments he just wanted to withdraw and wanted to bargain Clementine, the faster the better.

W-who are you? Look, I don't want any trouble! I just need to bargain a little girl of about 10 years old, have you seen her? Instituted Lee,

A shadow advanced towards Lee to reveal his identity, and he saw a man in his mid-30's claiming a shotgun in his fist, he had brown hair considering he was an exasperated, tolerable, characteristic character, he also had a strap attached to his waist with a small hatchet on his left side and a holster on the other, he was well armed. One of the MD's came and began to lecture to Lee,

We also don't want any, unnecessary trouble. My name's Richard. And this is Bonk, and my assistant, Morgan. Granted Richard as Bonk untied the cordage.

Richard was in his Late-20's he wore olive hair and had a sheath on his right and a holster in his left side with a Glock17 in it. Morgan had the same issues. Apart from he wore a white cap and had blonde hair, matching his white laboratory outfit, and a few years younger than Richard, who also had a white laboratory outfit.

Alright. Responded Lee,

Now, I think it is my turn to ask you, who you are. Smirked Richard,

Sorry, thought for a second you were going to kill me. Nevertheless, my name's Lee.

Hmm, I can see you were in a synthetic shape, forth with what I've seen previously, not to be too abusive, but you rather smell from the gutters. Said Richard

You may say that again. That's what you call them?

Yeah, I mean legions of public call them lurkers. What do you call them?

I call them... walkers, considering the particular thing they do is consume, walk, and kill.

I sympathize with your suggestion, but what the hell are you doing in this hell place? Inquired Richard thinking Lee was a scavenger as everyone else,

I was with a group before, and a little girl in my care, my responsibility to take care of her, we tried as everyone else, to try to survive, but we never made it, Katjaa, Duck, Ben, Carley, Kenny, Larry, Mark, I don't know about Lilly or Kenny, but I don't think nor neither of them made it. Omid, Christa, and Clementine are still missing I hope Christa and Omid found Clementine. I would give anything away to be with her again. Explained Lee,

Well, Lee. Initiated Richard crossing his arms,

I have also seen worse, and despite the circumstances, is at hand. I hate those damn gutters, walkers whatever you wanna call them we have misplaced people because of them sluts! We've got weapons that shield us and beyond any of them, we'd already be goners. I came across people and done all the business and support we gave them. The chance we turned our backs they're already withdrawn, stealing our personal property, we got fortunate they didn't steal any of our weapons, but food and water, so they won't get dehydrated and starved. So they just spat in our faces as bitches. And I assure you they're already goners by now, and that they hadn't even had any ammunition and weapons with them. I assure you they're already executed. We shall also be, not soon, but later. Everyone will die! Declared Richard

Lee had to pick a choice of what to say,

**[**_**I'm sorry to hear that**_**] **

**[I don't give a damn thing about you I just want to find Clementine]**

**[Well that's amusing!] **

**[Not only weapons protect you!]**

Sorry, to hear that! But what are you doing here anyways? Questioned Lee, feeling depressed about their doings,

**(?) Richard will remember that.**

We are observing for some food like everyone else is, but were out of luck, this whole Savannah place, picked out clean. Until we ran into you, unconscious about to turn into one of them, monsters!

So you cured me?

Yeah. I suppose I did. I hope you appreciate it. Frowned Richard crossing his arms again,

I appreciate it so much! Man, I feel better than ever, without your aid, I would've been a walker by now, although Clementine missed when she demonstrated to shoot me.

What the fuck? SHOOT YOU? Why the hell would she expel you? Enraged Richard as an explanation,

**[It's not your botheration bitch, stick with your life]**

**[****I had no other choice****]**

I had no other choice, stop bellowing, you're going to draw attention I was going to turn, wasn't i? Frowned Lee,

Uh, yeah, whatever! Said Richard, couldn't think of anything else to say,

Once again, thank you so much, for your help! I have to go, now. I've got to find Clementine, hang on Clem, I'm coming! Said Lee limping, out of the truck,

Wait a sec! Said Richard

That made Lee froze his tracks.

You may come with us! We're also trying to survive.

Lee thought about this question and stared back at Richard.

Uh, that's okay! I can handle myself out there!

You individual have one arm! Cautioned Richard,

You're mocking him! Whispered Morgan to Richard

I heard that! I'm not sure that's a good idea. Frowned Lee about to constitute and sympathize with a bunch of strangers,

Hey, if we wanted you, dead! We would've done by now, and to assure you we actually maintained your life! Claimed Richard

**[I said, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!]**

**[****Fine****] **

Fine! Alright. You're right. Alright, I'll come with you, but is that convenient for you?

Aren't I the one I asked you?

Oh, and do you have enough food? Confirmed Lee not wanting to waste food for them by having another mouth to feed,

I have plenty! Acknowledged Richard, smirking

Alright, then let's up and run. Oh, and will you help me find Clem?

Of course!

Thanks.

**(?) Richard will remember that.**

All four of them got in the truck, and the motorized engine initiated up and they hit the highway. Lee didn't give up hope and still expected of finding Clem, and reunite with her again, and Christa and Omid. He still had some faith left….

_**Alright so Lee survived and is on his way to find Clementine with three people, who are some strangers. Can he trust them? What does you think about the characters so far? And also sorry this is a small chapter, but the next updates will be even way longer! Leave reviews, let me know what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Advanced Allies!

_Here's the next Chapter, enjoy!_

**_Chapter 2: Advanced Allies_**

Two hours later…

Richard, Morgan and Bonk approached their camp with Lee, which was adjoining the outpost nearby.

Well, we are here! Said Richard appeased

Is this the camp, you were telling me about? Interrogated Lee unconvinced

Yep, pretty immense, right! Contented Richard

I greeted Morgan around the corner from here. Aforementioned Morgan

What about you? How did you meet them? Scrutinized Lee expresses about Bonk

Bonk remained speechless.

We found him with one of his cousins, but dejectedly he never made it. Said Richard

Poor guy. Confessed Lee glancing at Bonk who had his head lowered

**(?) Bonk respects your admire**

Well, we have lots of food in the camp, and without further ado, I'll guide you inside around the residence. Bonk and Morgan, are cooking some food.

Alright. Uh, I just wanted to apprise you of something, t-thanks for maintaining my life.

My pleasure! Now, here we have the armory room, not much, but still handy for skirmishing. Here's the room with the food, on the shelves. The camp is not too big as I said, but it is okay. A few gutters sometimes get inside, but we kill them. Not too protective. Demonstrated Richard

Thanks for showing me around. I'll take a rest, now.

Oh, I also forgot to show you where we sleep!

**Two days later….**

After Richard displayed Lee the camp two days ago, Lee was tired at his third day at the camp so he concluded to sleep, and after a few hours of sleeping, he heard a voice

Lee? Lee? LEE!

Holy shit, you scared the shit out of me. Glared Lee, to whom Richard, who was calling him that dinner was ready.

Dinner is ready. You may come now!

Alright. Responded Lee as elevating himself up and following Richard who advantaged him to a room expanded with mantelpieces, a counter, a curved wall and two recliners that were venerable-looking, since no electricity energizing the community, they used candles that lit the room with light.

What's for dinner? Asked Lee inquisitive

Meat, eggs, fish, and pancakes! Said Morgan

Great! I haven't had any pancakes, for almost two years. Said Lee delightful

Well, you're lucky we have found you! Said Richard

I want to thank you, again.

My pleasure! Now, please do sit down! Said Richard satisfied with all the food everyone has

How much do you think shall the food last for? Questioned Lee

Well, maybe a few months! Good thing we have all the- HOLY SHIT! Cried Richard viewing some walkers,

What the hell? Walkers, seriously! Shit! Let's drive them out! Clarified Lee reaching for his glock

All right! Let's g- AHHHH! LEE! Help, ANYBODY! Screamed Morgan, to where a walker grabbed Morgan about to bite him, and get some chunks out of his torso,

Morgan! I'm comin-"

Wahhh! A walker tripped Richard to the ground that allowed the walker to get on top of him,

Get the fuck off me, you bastard! Lee, some help here!

Now it was Lee and Bonk left to rescue their friends, but who will Lee pick to save? It was just as Doug and Carley, and Shawn and Duck. Who will Lee save? Shall it be Richard or Morgan?

**[Save Morgan]**

**[Save Richard]**

Lee had a million questions rushing in his head, would clementine be in this position, now? Will Morgan or Richard die? Lee HAD to pick a choice,

Lee! Shouted Richard terrified

I'm coming, Richard! Reminded Lee to where he ran to Richard's aid and pulled the trigger to where his bullet pierced into the walker's brain, causing it to lose its balance and plunge down. Lee saved Richard, but what happened to Morgan? Lee glanced at Morgan, to where about the walker was about to bite Morgan's neck, but…

*BAM!

It was Bonk, he saved Morgan's life. Bonk continued to shoot walkers, until every bloody walker was dead.

We… did… it! Panted Morgan

That was a close one! Said Lee

Yeah, yeah it was! Said Richard

**(?) Richard will remember you saved his life.**

Man, the worst days ever, since this apocalypse! Said Lee

Alright, we've got to go! This isn't a safe place anymore! Let's eat and converge all the facilities and food and go! Ordered Richard desiring this apocalypse never happened

Precisely! Morgan said subsequently enthusiastic

After everyone ate, everyone gathered all the food and got into the truck and it initiated up.

**Three hours later….**

Lee postured in the back of the truck, with Bonk still claiming the shotgun in his hand. He stayed inaudibly, motionless. Nothing had the qualities to irritant both men, not even the vibrant of breeze, and moaning coming from the devouring undead, wandering anywhere, senseless and penetrating for their next meal. Richard was driving and Morgan was in the passenger seat. Morgan glanced at the road glancing for any survivors, with a bayonet he was claiming in his hands, carving a piece of wood, boredom. Richard heard his walkie talkie go on. He heard a person's vocal sound, but couldn't read, in consideration of he was breaking up. Richard then gave it some shots for it to work, but eventually gave up.

What do you determine about the advanced guy? We got to know him for a couple of days, but what do you think? Probed Richard who was inquisitive about an answer

Well, he inferred okay to me, nothing differ about him, he's indistinguishable as us, trying to tough it out. Retaliated Morgan enduring carving the piece of lumber with his bayonet

Yeah, I sympathize with you. He must have been through a lot losing his family or even his friends, remaining cognizant by defending himself from his foes.

Do you think we can trust him?

By the look of his self, then yeah, we can. I can see he has a gentle, good heart. Said Richard reliable knowing Lee was a fearless and experienced person.

Yep. It's not that considerable.

How come? He can help us find redemption, unlike any other bandits out there.

Perhaps, he maybe hides his true nature behind his kind and caring personality. We may never know what hit us. Said Morgan sneering

You don't know the prospective, now do you? I think we should spend the night over there! Richard pointed to a free parking lot, with a gasoline station, a few metres away, that had a reservoir beside it, a few abandoned cars with shattered windshields and a few car hood's that had smoke coming out of it, and a few doors missing. There were about ten walkers roaming the arena.

I guess so. Let's tell the others.

Richard and Morgan leaped out the truck and opened the door to the truck and Lee and Bonk leaped out of it too,

That was a nasty ride, not to mention, some difficult situations were going to have right now. Said Lee

I guess. If we could take on those gutters then it should be much more accessible to get past the parking lot and into the reservoir, if we have fortunate. Said Richard distressed

Alright, let's do this! Satisfied Lee who just wanted to sleep with reconciliation and reticent,

Can I trust you with a gun? Challenged Richard believing he may trust Lee.

**[No, not really]**

**[Yes, of course!]**

**[Can I use a Machete, instead?] **

Of course, but I think we should use machetes or knives or anything effective, as that, because if we shoot are way in, it will just draw numerous walkers to us having successfully killing us, and devouring us. Or we could draw the walkers to a place so we could advance towards the reservoir and lock ourselves in, if the key lock is unlocked. Said Lee smartly and assuming they should acknowledge with his suggestion, just as his own group did a while back,

**(?) Richard will remember that.**

I like your conclusion, alright, that's the plan! Let's be quiet and not attract any noise, and try to detect any guns or ammo or food or anything on the ground. Ordered Richard conferring Lee a machete,

On it, boss! Said Bonk for the second time saying a word,

I think that's the second time, I heard you speak! Threatened Lee, Bonk shrugged and glared at Lee

Alright, let's go! The faster the better! Said Richard

Agreed! Commiserated Lee

Lee had the first walker advancing towards, Lee raised the machete and swung it and cleaved the walkers abdomen that its rotten guts and intestines out of its stomach fell on the ground followed by the abomination tumbling to the cold ground. Lee only with one arm, he anew repeatedly pierced another walker's temple through its brain, causing it to lose its balance and tumbling to the ground too. Lee was occupied with another walker, but what he didn't know was that two other walkers were advancing towards him from the back, but before the walker could chomp Lee's shoulder, Bonk shot two shotgun shells at the same time that blasted the walker's head off and then the other which blood thumped on Lee's dark blue shirt.

Thanks!

No problem! Said Bonk

Richard and Morgan were slaughtering other walker's, eventually, Lee, Bonk, Morgan and Richard slayed all the walkers, in that area. They then saw walker's impending from south. They quickly dashed to the reservoir, and got there safely. Lee turned the door knob, but unfortunately as always, it was locked.

Damn, it's locked! Fretted Lee

No way, shit! It's the wrong timing! Said Richard

I've got an idea! We can smash the door down! Interpreted Morgan

But what can we put against the door to trap us inside? Questioned Richard petrified that this may be the deadline

We'll find something inside the reservoir! We will! Assured Lee encouraging the group and Lee didn't have time to perish. He dispassionate wanted to bargain Clementine so he'll be intact with her and the rest if each one of them, don't get deceased

Shit! The walkers are getting closer! Haste! Cautioned Bonk making it clarified

Alright! On my, go! One….. Two….. Three!

All three men put their effort into smashing the door down. Bonk continued to shoot walkers, conserving Lee, Richard and Morgan.

Mehhhhh…. Sound of walkers about to roam the accommodation.

*BAM! BAM! BAM*! Hearing the sound of the shotgun, in Bonk's grip

And then….

That's it! Impassioned Bonk

Bonk then gave a really hard kick that the door came crashing down. All the others lowered their mouths and glanced at each other, wondering they could've used Bonk all this time.

They quickly dashed inside the store and intercepted it with a nearby refrigerator and stayed in sombre, and witnessed unaccompanied moaning from the exterior.

God damn! These gutters are static out there, motherfuckers are blocking us in! Aggravated Richard

We've got to find a way out of here! Said Lee

I'm presuming the refrigerator against the aperture. Go find something to get us out of this dispute! Organized Bonk

On it! Obeyed Morgan

Alright, Lee report to me if you found something remarkable! Directed Richard

Yeah, I'm on the case! Acknowledged Lee and contented to have Richard with him

Lee glanced around for a way out, but nonentity implied to be aperture. He constituted a photograph of three people that looked as a family, Lee sighed and endured glancing.

**[Scan deceased walker]**

Lee found a body of a person that died, his gender was male he was a walker. But someone must have executed the man when he reanimated. Lee plugged his nose because of the horrible stench coming from the walker. Lee formerly examined the walker's body. The walker had four shirt pockets. Lee inserted his hand in one of the pockets and found a driver licence, he deliberately embed it back, and verified the other, that had a picture of a woman that assumed to be the man's wife. Lee then repeated what he done and checked in the lower pockets and found keys, that represented it was from the door they demolished earlier or car keys. Lee anew verified the last pocket and found a note Lee read,

"_I may have done some misconceptions before and I regret doing them. Nobody is perfect. Since, this apocalypse instituted, the undead consumed the living, who were trying to survive, and that we aware into a heartless, demoniac, sadistic world, trying to find redemption. I have faith that whoever is reading this, I hope you forgive me for my wrongdoings so I shall go into a beautiful paradise known as heaven. I am truly sorry to God, my death has come, my soul was taken, I'm sorry my lord, I hope you forgive me! Amen._

Poor guy! I forgive you, god bless you! Grieved Lee, sorry for the poor person that was trying to survive,

Lee found anything?

**[Nope, just a note]**

**[Yeah] LIE**

No just a note.

**(?) Richard seen your truthfulness **

Oh. Shit, shit, shit and more shit! What the fuck? Those bitches are blocking us in!

There's regularly a way out! Said Morgan

I see something! It's a cramped aperture that only may be the way out! We just have to fracture the hole so it will get bigger, making it big enough for us to get out! Interpreted Lee

Great idea! Let's break it with something! Said Richard

I'll try cleft it with that metal drawer cabinet!

Alright! We'll hold the gutters out of business, Morgan help Lee! Said Richard proceeding to the refrigerator and presuming against it, which the walkers were about to get in

Sure thing! Obeyed Morgan

Lee and Morgan promptly grasped the metal drawer cabinet in their hands and dashed to the cramp and rapidly clashed against it. After a few times the hole was big enough for them to get out, but the problem was too many walkers in the exterior.

Come on! Bellowed Lee

Alright, Bonk let go! Bonk did as he was told and dashed to the cramp and made his way out shooting walkers that caught them like a mouse in a trap, but this was difficult,

Richard went next then Morgan and lastly Lee. All three of them continued to bash walkers until they got to the free parking lot and went into the first car they seen that was a SUV. Thankfully it actually worked they ambushed some walkers on the way and got onto the highway with Richard screaming,

SO LONG BITCHES!

Richard endured driving. After quite an hour of driving Richard stopped the SUV at a mansion.

Do you think someone lives here? Questioned Lee

Well, its about time we have to find out! Come on, let's go! Said Richard hoping nobody lived here so they could finally rest.

Lee got out of the truck, and then he saw a familiar face that was on the ground. Lee looked convenient and saw it was Glenn.

He never made it. Said Lee wistful

A bullet must've pierced into his head and made its way out of the other. Lee was almost nauseous, but he kept it in. And continued strutting to the mansion, it had a rug in the front steps reading, welcome. Lee sighed and knocked on the door, the others sat quietly, motionless. But nobody answered and Lee turned the door knob and to his agitation it was actually opened Lee then said

Nobody's home, we could stay here, and we have fortunate the door knob is unclosed! Assured Lee

Perfect! Let's go!

All four of them got into the mansion and observed as it has been abandoned, everything was smashed. The walls were peeled and the furniture was all scrawled. Lee progressed to the next room that looked as the kitchen. Lee glanced all around the kitchen, but he contemplated at the blood everywhere, on the wall, cabinets, floor, and the fanlight. The others contemplated the same thing and were repel comparable a bloody image,

Oh my god! I can't imagine what I'm seeing! Appalled Richard to behold comparable obnoxious, while the others perceived the same thing,

Lee and the others moved to the next room that was repulsive, the same as the kitchen, omitting it had a horrible stench and there were about five bodies of people mound in a horizontal line. Lee was essentially nauseous as the rest of the group,

We better get out, this isn't invulnerable. Forewarned Morgan that would be more "out of harm's way" when they got out the quicker the better

**[Yeah, let's go]**

**[Not yet, let's keep moving]**

**[You're fearful then!]**

Let's just audit this place out first, before we go, just in case we might have fortunate. Assured Lee believing this can't happen to Clementine, after Lee had Clementine trained to protect herself with a gun so she could have a skill, Lee was ambiguous about this

Yeah, let's keep moving! Said Richard

I'll go outside for some fresh air I'll meet you guys there. Prompted Morgan who didn't want to see anymore gruesome, shameless bodies

Lee, Richard and Bonk still with their weapons in their hands raised their guns when they entered the next room and saw two walkers, a female and male, they moaned as they made their way to eat their next meal,

Mehhhhh…

Lee raised his hatchet instead of his gun to not draw any walker's, he then shattered the walker's temple that made its way to the ground. Richard struck the walker's knee, which fell to the ground, Richard then stepped on its head with his boot, instantly killing it. Lee, Richard and Bonk investigated all the rooms and found nothing.

This is bullshit! We wasted our time for nothing! Said Richard madly

Let's get out before-"

AHHHH….

What the hell was that?

It's Morgan! Reminded Richard to where he dashed through the front door, Lee followed and so did Bonk

Lee saw Morgan in great exposure, to where bandits caught him, and the bandits were beating him. Richard also got caught helplessly. Lee hid himself, and so did Bonk with his shotgun that he will doubtlessly use. Lee gained possession to his gun and raised it. Bonk did the same. Lee moved deliberately in relation to the door. He glanced at the scene and backed away before one of the bandits saw him.

Let's take 'em! Said Bonk raring to use his shotgun to blast some heads

I like your style! I'll see what I'll do! Said Lee

It was Lee and Bonk left to save their friends. What will Lee do?

**[Distract bandits]**

**[Surrender]**

**_What will Lee do? VOTE! Leave reviews, let me know what you think!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Subsequent

**Chapter 3: Subsequent**

It was Lee and Bonk left to save their friends. What will Lee do?

**[Distract bandits]**

**[Surrender]**

Lee shot a bullet in a bandit's leg causing him to shriek in agony.

What the fu"? GET THEM! Ordered a bandit who assumed to be the leader who was holding an ak-47 in his hands inclined to use it on anybody, he would not hesitate or solicitude about anyone, using his rifle on them.

There prevail about six bandits, two of them ran in the direction where the bullet was shot, and one of them was shot.

I can't m-m…. muttered the bandit that got shot before the leader shot him in the head collapsing to the ground

Why the hell did you do that, for? Interrogated one of the bandits

None of your fucking business! He would've attracted them to come! Now you two fuckers better stay inaudible, or you'll atmosphere the wrath of me! Aforesaid the leader

Son of a bitch. Mumbled Richard under his breath to which came a thump across the face,

Now you listen here, you fucking ingrate, you may spend the last minute of your life here, until I leave you here, for them to get you by shooting you in the crotch! Prompted the leader

Bale! Go see what happened to Ethan and Caden and tell them to return before I kick their asshole too. Ordered the leader

On it! Replied Bale to which he took off as lightning, the leader glanced back at Richard

You will see what will happen to your friends, once we caught them! I promise you, one of them will die! Smirked the leader

Lee and Bonk witnessed some noise coming in the kitchen, it was Bale. Lee and Bonk hid beside the counter, and remained muted, they saw a shadow it was Bale. Bale endured walking with the rifle in his hand, and was petrified and concerned a bit, until he saw blood tracks on the floor, he superseded it and was dismayed when he saw Ethan and Caden on the floor in the living room, shot in the abdomen, he was baffled because he didn't hear any noise, but then saw a pillow with a blood stain on it. Bale ran back outside to inform the leader.

Criss! Ethan and Caden are dead! Bale informed Criss the leader

What? They're dead? How, what happened? Polled Criss

I don't know I just found them motionless on the floor!

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Three people are dead, already! What the hell is going on here? I'm going to find the bitch that did this, and rip his jaws apart! Enraged Criss

*BAM*

Bale fell on his knees and collapsed to the ground leaving him defenceless and motionless, to where the bullet went into his back.

What the fuck?

*BAM*

Criss was shot in the shoulder descending his ak-47 on the ground. There were two bandits left including Criss.

Lee shot Criss and Bale and Bonk shot Ethan and Caden.

The second last remaining bandit shot at the direction of the porch.

Criss smirked and got on his legs,

Get out, so I can see your fuc- "cough" fucking face so I can "cough" smash it!

The bandit continuously firing bullets at the porch, but what he didn't know was that, Richard broke free from the bindings helping Morgan break free too and got his machete and stuck it inside the bandit's throat, causing him to collapse, only leaving Criss the last remaining bandit alone indefensible. He quickly gained possession to his revolver from its holster and grabbed Morgan and took him as his hostage.

Now, you show yourself so nobody gets hurt or I'll put a bullet in his head! Said Criss

Lee and Bonk revealed themselves outside and aimed at Criss just so, he might make a run for it.

So, now I may finally see your grotesque faces, you killed my men, so I'm gonna repay you back with the same choice, only if you be confident enough and let me get away or I'll kill him! Warned Criss

Now, gentle! Just put the pistol down, and nobody gets hurt! We'll let you go! Just put the revolver down. Lee said trying to reason with him and was serious about letting him go

Ah ha! You're trying to trick me, first I'll go and I'll let your friend go or if you don't stick with my choice I'll have no other choice than to kill your friend! Said Criss

And then you'll be killed. Cautioned Lee

That's a good point, see you suckers! Said Criss to where he pushed Morgan to Lee and climbed into a troop truck with other bandits shooting at them, but unfortunately they had nothing to guard themselves with.

Bullets were flying everywhere and it shot Morgan in the shoulder causing him to fall. Another bullet was about to make contact with Lee's leg, but Lee dodged it and then the truck hit the highway. The others didn't get shot only Morgan in the shoulder, he was quite bleeding and had to stop it somehow. Richard gave him a clean wet rag that he established on his shoulder, next Richard established some peroxide on his shoulder that made him suffer a little,

Damn, it hurts like hell! Reminded Morgan

I know! Replied Richard and continued

Richard then again put the rag on his shoulder.

Alright, that shall be revived within a few days. Apprised Richard to where he saw Morgan that shook his head,

Thanks.

No problem. We've got to keep moving and get to a safe place!

Yeah. According to my calculations, there will be a storm coming. Prompted Lee

Yeah, I guess. Answered Richard glancing at the sky, black, dark clouds were forming

We should find a place to stay! Let's go before-"… Before that happens! Said Lee to where he saw a horde of walkers heading towards them, and isolated a few metres away. The storm has just started too, and raindrops were falling.

RUN!

GO! GO! GO!

All four of them gradually ran as fast as they could, but unfortunately they were encompassed by walkers

We have company!" Said Richard

I know. We won't make it, too many of them! Said Lee hoping this isn't the end, he couldn't just perish

Holy shit! Too many of them! Fuck, we won't survive! Cried Richard

*BAM *BAM* *BAM* *BAM*

The discord of bullets killing the undead everywhere, moaning not caring of anything, except consuming the living

A hand grabbed Lee from the back, to where Lee raised his revolver and aimed at but saw a woman, with an ak-47 in her hand.

Follow me, if you want to live!

Lee shook his head and confessed to the others and quickly followed the woman. They saw two others killing the walkers holding them off while they try to withdraw. Lee kept on running until

Rehhhhh….

A walker caught Lee and they both stumbled on the ground with the walker trying to bite Lee's neck

Get the hell of off me! Cried Lee struggling trying to keep the walker's mouth from making contact with Lee's neck,

H-help! Somebody! Cried Lee

But nobody heard Lee and he continuously had a dispute with the walker until he finally got the walker of him and Lee expeditiously grasped his hatchet and stabbed its head and unstuck it and kept on running in the direction where the others went.

I hope they're not too far away… said Lee to himself

He permanently stopped to catch his breath as he inhaled and exhaled a few times and pursued constant. Lee did accommodate some walkers in the procedure, but he dodged them all, he decisively arrived at a farm house and saw all the others panting the same as Lee did.

Lee, you're okay. Did you get bit? Asked Richard

**[Yeah]**

**[No]**

No, but thanks for leaving me back there! Grimaced Lee

Sorry about that, anyways who are you, and why did you save us? Inquired Richard

Oh, that's rude of me, I'm Darcy, and this is Harold and Carlton. Resolved Darcy introducing herself and the others.

Well, nice to meet you, but you still didn't answer my question. Said Richard folding his arms

Oh, were just trying to survive as everyone else, and we saw you in crisis so we determined to save you since you looked like kind people.

Well, thanks for saving us back there. I'm Lee and this Richard, Morgan and Bonk. Introduced Lee

Yeah, I think were a big intimidation to you, were going to go now. Said Richard wanting to take the words back, but it just slipped from his tongue

You may come with us we have more people back at the farm, and also a lot of food.

The farm? Lee remembered at St. John's dairy farm the cannibalism when they almost made Clementine eat human heat, but luckily Lee stopped her in time.

Yeah, used to be there for at least a century, but it's a cordial, admirable, comfortable place. Lighten your mind faster because the biters will be here any minute now. Said Darcy

We'll hold them off, all of you draw to the barn. We'll be there in a minute. Notified Carlton progressively shot at walkers with a rifle immovably in his hands

Too many of them, let's just go! Cautioned Harold

**Half an hour later….. **

Everyone got to the barn harmlessly and integrated.

Alright, this is it right, because it's pretty immense! Acknowledged Lee crossing his arms

Wow! You are right, Lee. This is tremendous!

Well, I'm blithesome ya'll like it here. Anyways we have two other people inside. It's practically night, let's get inside where we feel a lot impervious. Said Darcy proceeding inside with the rest of the group

Hey, Darcy! Who are they?

These are some people, we found in crisis. This is my sister, Malinda. And this is Cedric, my husband. Carlton is brothers with Cedric and Harold is my brother.

Nice to meet you all! But have you seen a little a little girl named Clementine? Catechized Lee hoping they would say no but unfortunately they did,

No, sorry about that.

Lee lowered his head, and endured articulating

Thanks, for letting me know. Said Lee

Why'd you ask?

Oh, she was my responsibility, but I guess I blew it.

**(?) Darcy and the others will remember you were a caring person.**

Don't just give up, we all make mistakes, and we can't take it back no matter what, nobody is perfect except one person that lives in everybody's heart that is truthful and affectionate. Interpreted Darcy

Thanks for the advice.

No problem.

We can show you around the farm house. Said Malinda

Sure. Answered Richard hopeful this place is all secure, but Darcy must've seen the look on his face, concerned

The place is all secure, don't anguish. Biters never stroll around here, never, just when gunshots are heard probably.

Sounds good to me! Said Richard

Darcy began demonstrating the house to them and when she finished showing them, she gave them dinner and went to bed.

**The next morning….**

Lee then awoke earlier than the others and went for a stroll in the farm, and kept a lookout for biters, but Darcy was right, no walkers ever came here. Lee saw Richard coming out of the farm house with beer in his hand taking some sips and heading toward Lee

Hey, buddy. Want a sip?

**[Sure, thing]**

**[No, thank you]**

No thanks.

It's pretty tasty, you sure?

Yeah.

So, how are you feeling?

What do you mean?

I mean, are you concerned or satisfied about this, despite what happened yesterday. Said Richard

Oh, I-I feel satisfied. How about you?

Yeah, I-I feel the same. Good thing they're giving us food or I'll kill them!

What the hell? Kill them? Seriously, stop getting drunk!

No! You're not the boss of me! You want a fight?

Of course not! This isn't the right time for it.

Why, you scared?

I mean it!

So, if you're not scared, then fight me! Come on! I'll knock you out old man!

Oh shut up, Richard!

Excuse me? Sonuvabitch!

Richard gave a punch, but Lee dodged it.

Richard, stop this foolishness!

But Richard ignored this, Lee was glancing at the door of the farm house not wanting to get any attention, but he wasn't paying attention and Richard clenched his fists and punched Lee making contact with his nose. Richard began to get senseless and Lee was getting offended, he dodged another punch originated from his friend who was drunk, this time Lee pinned Richard to the ground twisting his arm behind his back making him almost motionless, Lee continued the hammerlock that was afflicting Richard

Richard! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS! Said Lee angrily

Shut up, and fight me like a man! Aarhhhh…

Let go of me! Begged Richard

Not till you stop!

Fine, I'll stop! I'll stop!

Lee let go of Richard, but Richard wasn't gambolling around, he attempted Lee by kicking him, but Lee ducked and pinned Richard's arms behind his back again, and determined not to let go this time until Richard was tired and buffeted. Lee hated doing this.

Richard. Don't worry it'll all go away in an hour! Said Lee making sure to actually not kill Richard

Ahhh…. Fuck you.

RICHARD! Listen to me don't make me continue doing this, I know that you're sophisticated, don't be a jerk!

Morgan saw his friend pinned and ran outside.

Lee? What the hell, man?

Lee let go of Richard.

Morgan turned his way to Richard who was distressed and depressed.

Richard, are you okay?

Get the hell away!

Richard, it's me Morgan!

I said get AWAY!

What did you do to him, Lee? Glared Morgan at Lee

He was drunk, and wanted to kill me. Glared Lee

Is everything all right? Polled Cedric

**[Yeah]**

**[No, Richard is drunk and almost killed me]**

**[Does everything look like it's alright, genius?]**

Yeah, nothing compelling. Answered Lee as he walked back inside the farm house

Cedric was bewildered

Is he alright? Questioned Cedric

Yeah, just unconscious for a while, I'm a doctor anyways.

Alright, I'll be heading inside in a few minutes to have a talk with Lee, make sure he's okay.

Morgan nodded and took Richard inside.

Cedric followed a few minutes later….

**One year later….**

One year has gone by, since the group has landed fortunate in the farm, where it is impregnable. Just like Darcy said.

It was almost morning, and Lee was thinking about Clementine, did she make it? Is she still alive, and not perished? Did she bargain Omid and Christa? Lee kept on thinking about these questions. Lee just wanted to reunite with her, Omid, Christa and Richard and the group and whoever was left that was alive. He didn't know if Kenny was perish but he realized one thing, if Kenny was alive and still up going, he could still bargain Clementine, if not too far away or Lee. Lee just wanted to find redemption as everyone else, but wherever he would go, the undead are everywhere, conquering the whole world, consuming the living and turning them into one of them. Only to end a person's life is to destroy the brain or chop a walkers head off so the person could rest in peace, he got this information from Ben that betrayed the group by lying to the group about giving the bandits some food, and he also got Carley killed. Lilly and Molly were still missing. Lee had had enough.

Lee? Can I have a talk with you? Interrogated Richard

Sure.

I was thinking we should move on, we stayed a year here, look before you say anything I'm starting to think it's not safe here anymore.

What thoughts are you having? Lee crossed his arms.

We have nowhere to go and this is the safest place, I have actually ever went to, no walkers to disturb you, and nice people treating us fair unlike any other person you can't trust. These people are offering us food all the time and aiding us in times of trouble. And yet here you are complaining?

What do you want? Huh? A fight again, I'm not complaining about this situation. Surely I sympathize with you, fairly this is a safe place, filled with honourable people and charitable people, but it won't be safe enough. Winter is almost here! And the walkers will be roaming everywhere! Mark my words, this place will be brimming with gutters in less than a week. Richard now thought Lee was a threat to the group and disturbance, he glared at Lee

Fine! You don't want to listen to me? Then, fine.

Oh, and also Malinda said there's a place called Wellington where the gutters are slow-walking. That should be the splendid place we may go to.

I guess you're right! But only if walkers conquer this place!

**(?) Richard will remember that.**

It's a deal! Smirked Richard

Richard went back to bed and Lee decided to get out for some fresh air, but to his relief, an actual walker was outside.

Lee didn't want to get attention, he deliberately killed the walker with the hatchet and abduct the body and embed it somewhere else so nobody can regard it.

Well, I'm sure this is the only walker that got here, I'm sure there won't be any more! Muttered Lee to himself

Just when Lee was about to walk inside the house, a gunshot was heard from a kilometre away. The walkers were doubtless, coming this time. Cedric came rushing out the door.

Lee! Did you hear that? Inquired Cedric

Yeah, that was a gunshot!

Well, that's great. The walkers will be here in less than two days, I just know it! Cedric had the feeling the walkers would be here and if they wouldn't move out, they would be encompassed and leading to death

I agree. Let's go inside and pack everything up and be ready to assent tomorrow!

Alright, let's go warn the others.

Lee and Cedric instantly ran inside and warned the whole group about the gunshot.

Gunshot? Walkers will draw to us by any sound! Vociferated Darcy

I know! Let's pack up everything we have and go tomorrow. Said Cedric

Well, let's make sure, because walkers might not come this way. We never know. Said Richard

Yeah, I mean let's just wait and if we regard any walkers than were moving out! Agreed Darcy

Alright, let's pack up everything, just in case we don't have any time tomorrow!

**So looks like Lee made new allies. And will they survive? Or will they perish? Review! **


End file.
